Lunala Buried
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: Many wonder how Lunala, the great moon Pokemon-god, came into being. This is one of the answers of the question...


_Based off of The Buried Moon._

 _As summary implies, this is one of the myths that describe of Lunala's creation and a story where they are important in the Pokemon universe. Or at least, I think._

 _Characters: Moon (Lunala!Moon), Man (Lillie), Wise Woman (Hau), Solgaleo (Sun), Arceus (Red), Mew (Yellow), Rayquaza (Wally), Giratina (Green), Zygarde (Emma), Xerneas (Y), Yveltal (X), Palkia (Crystal)_

* * *

Back in the days when the world was young, Solgaleo traveled through the skies every day, radiating light as the sun chased after their master.

But when the god ate the sun and rested, night fell, and rogue spirits that appeared to be Pokemon came out of their swamps, killing any human and Pokemon and reducing buildings to rubble in their path. Both Pokemon and man tried to stop the horrid beasts with the best of their powers, but many in the end became the new residents of Giratina's court.

This regular occurrence soon destroyed the balance of the world with the legendaries unable to do anything, forcing them to take their complaints to the Hall of Origin's throne room, where Father Arceus rested.

"Arceus, there are too many souls to take to the world of the dead every day," Giratina said. "The dimension of the dead's population is bigger than the dimension of the living in the first hundred years of existence of this world. That is concerning."

"I can't eat all life energy!" Yveltal agreed, whose twitching and sudden shifts between random Pokemon and human forms was scaring his siblings. "I can't stand still, much less, navigate my way around!"

"You might want to add "unable to hold your own shape" to the list," Xerneas remarked. "Anyways, there are way too many deaths and too little time to repopulate. Zygarde obviously can't handle all of it." A moment of silence besides a snore. "Zygarde?"

Everyone turned to the woman in black and green armor, leaning on a black staff and snoring loudly that it was a surprise they hadn't noticed before.

"Zygarde!" Xerneas shouted.

The god's head bolted up, yelling "What?!", then blunt stones appeared between the other standing gods' feet, all of them quickly stepping away except Solgaleo, who was hit in the groin by one.

He jumped back and roared "Gods fucking damn it!" as he winced and clutched the spot.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, then yawned. "It was tiring work trying to defeat them all. There're too many…"

"If that doesn't make things terrible over there, the world of the dead needs to be expanded every day," Palkia added. "It may not seem major compared to Zygarde probably going to fall onto the ground in battle or right now, but that is saying something."

"It's also hard to see during night time," Rayquaza continued. "One of the main reasons why mortals are dying down there. Besides their abilities being near useless to those spirits."

"And they are annoying! Both the evil spirits and mortals! Can't they tell that I need my rest!?" Solgaleo groaned and massaged his forehead, seemingly recovered from a hit in the groin.

"Okay kids!" Arceus finally interrupted, silencing his audience from speaking their thoughts. "I will help restore the chaos in that world! Where's Mew anyways?"

All of a sudden, a short woman with long light blonde hair burst into the room, her brown bag hitting her sides. "I'm sorry for being late guys!" she panted, as she took her place next to Giratina and brushed off invisible dust of her dark green pants.

"Speak of the Giratina," Xerneas mumbled.

"Mew!" Arceus stood up and exclaimed happily. "Just the legendary I was looking for! I need your help for a new god!"

"Oh!" Mew exclaimed, blinking in shock. "I was about to suggest that to you."

"And celestial body while you're working on it," Rayquaza added.

"Also that too," she said.

Rayquaza's eyes widened. "You really were prepared for this."

"Anyways, you guys can go back to whatever you were doing! Mew's staying here for a while!" Arceus announced to the rest of the legendaries.

The gods nodded, and exited out of the room. Arceus then buried the stones jutting out of his floor with his earth powers, and turned to Mew after the task.

"So any suggestions Mew?"

The life god then pulled out a notebook made of large leaves from her bag, and flip through the pages, until she finally stopped on one.

She revealed a fully colored drawing of a Noivern-like creature seemingly made only of white bones and purple wing flaps surrounded by yellow edges. The eyes were narrow and magenta, and on its head crowned a half curved circle, light yellow on the edges and white with a streak of purple in the interior. "I think this Pokemon can be the god of the new celestial body. The body could be something round, like the sun? I think we can call it moon."

"These are wonderful ideas!" Arceus complimented. "And what should we call this new god? Lunala? Maybe the typing should be Psychic, so they can feel the thoughts of mortals, and dark powers, maybe Ghost type, fitting for someone that is going to be a god active in the night."

"Lunala is a pretty nice name," Mew mused. "The typings are also appropriate too. Well those are great ideas! Go make them immediately!"

Arceus then fully absorbed the picture into his mind, of the Noivern-like Pokemon splashed with purple, white and light yellow. He closed his eyes, and imagined the creature, coming to life, with the powers of shapeshifting, veil of senselessness, psychic and ghostly powers with some other minor ones, flight, and reliance on light for food. When he was done, the creature on the leaves was there in front of them, trying to fly without falling on to the ground and looking around curiously. He then imagined a round white sphere, its light shining brightly and nestled on the east side of that world, ready to be called.

After he created the moon, he then started a conversation to the god who was already getting used to their wings.

"I am Arceus," the white quadruped god greeted, then nodded at Mew. "And this is Mew. You are Lunala. Go out of the Hall of Origin, and you will have the feeling to fly in a specific direction. Follow that instinct, and you will find a bright white celestial body which is the moon. Make a cry, and fly how you feel what's right. When you feel like you want to rest, make a cry again, and the moon will retreat, allowing you to settle for the day."

"Yes, Arceus," Lunala responded. They then flew out of the throne room and into the dark sky until the ancient gods couldn't see them. A few moments later, a shining white sphere was climbing on the east side of the sky until it was fully bloomed and glowed with white light that brought the cries of joy among mortals.

* * *

Soon, the mortals realized of the existence of new god that saved their lives, and praised them with temples, prayers, celebrations, and sacrifices of berries and Pokemon. The gods now content to being able to see at night and the order of things restored, quickly befriended their new family member, who was nervous but delighted in having love.

One day, Lunala took the form of a woman with short black hair and gray blue eyes covered in a dark purple robe, and went into a forest to get some berries for a snack.

" _Where are they?_ " she wondered. Her psychic powers weren't detecting anything, other than a swamp ahead. She knew she shouldn't be using her psychic powers too much, it's too early to eat the daylight, but she was hungry and used much of her energy earlier, now in need of something that can help her in the pinch.

Stepping both of her bare feet carefully in the swamp, she tried to move them, but they were stuck firmly into the ground.

"Damn it," she muttered. She struggled to pull her feet up. No luck. She tried to remove them with telekinesis. No luck either. She tried change into her true form. No luck at all.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled.

She struggled, but kept feeling more tired and tired, more light-headed and dizzy, until a sharp jolt of pain snaked up from her ankle to the rest of body.

" _Where the hell did that came from?_ " she wondered when she looked down at a thorny vine latched onto her ankle as if it was draining blood from her for food, but knew that she couldn't just stand still. A plant is not going to stop her from going back to her job-right?

She gritted her teeth to not focus on the pain and try to free herself from her snares, until she noticed that end of sunset, when she looked up at the coloring sky. _"Solgaleo is resting. Good time to eat the daylight now."_ Slowly but surely, she absorbed the light from above, until the sky and the forest surrounding her was pitch black except for the stars twinkling above.

" _Great, but no moon. I hope the gods would look for me. But at least I have a better chance to free myself and enough energy to scare away the monsters_." She then made herself shine with white light that created the screeches of the evil spirits lurking near.

By now, the strange vines had snaked around her thighs, and slowly creeping, creeping further to the rest of her body as they penetrated the clothes and human skin she worn for the blood they seemingly want and covering the light.

" _What kind of magic is this?_ " she wondered, but continued her struggle anyway, swallowing the pain and tears. She stopped in relief when she saw a figure in a light brown cloak far away, dashing on the dry land filled with trees that was shown clearly by the light she gave off.

"Hey! Hey you!" she shouted. "You human! Help me!"

The figure turned to her, revealing to be a pretty woman with sharp, leaf-green eyes that widened in surprised at her sight. Her long light blonde hair then flew with her as she turned back to her path, running to the exit of the forest as if a pack of Houndooms were chasing her.

"Gods damn it," she cursed, but was also slightly confused. She knew that the destructive beasts she was meant to fight lived in the forest and no one in good mind want to be in the dark woods for long, and she knew the woman had nothing on her to defend herself against anything, but she was always loved by everyone. Even with both knowledge on claw, she partly couldn't understand the woman's actions. But she can't dwell on that. She was in pain and needed to be freed and to her duty.

She continued her unknowingly futile fight for her release, until she felt the clawed vines enclosing her torso and neck, her arms wrapped around in the cursed plant, sharp and hungry as ever with its thirst for blood.

 _"Oh no"_ was all she can think as the brambles crept and pierce through the skin of her face, as screeches of delight echo through the forest.

* * *

"Hau!" the woman in a light brown cloak cried as she burst into the stone walled cottage.

The mentioned man who was playing with his Raichu then looked up to his wife with concern. "Lillie, what happened?" he asked calmly. "You sound distressed."

She closed the door, then sat down on a chair and put down her bag. "To start off, there's no moon," she started.

"What!?" he exclaimed, the Raichu also looking at her with shock. "What do you mean there's no moon!?"

"Not a part of the moon is in the skies, and it's not cloudy," she reported. "And when I was in the forest, I saw woman with her legs stuck by thorny vines that gave off light that was like the moon. I was in a hurry because of the dark night and likelihood of malicious spirits, but now I think about it, I hadn't saw any evil spirits when I was running out of the forest at all. She seems powerful enough to make even the dark hearted not come out and kill anyone."

"That's weird," Hau remarked, placing a finger and thumb on his chin thoughtfully. "Might be a god. Could even be Lunala." His face turned grim at the thought of that.

"How do we know that Hau?" Lillie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I am not denying the gods' powers, but for all we can know, it's a very mischievous Pokemon or person."

"I have no idea why anyone would do that, but hey, I'm not them," he shrugged. "But I'm going out to investigate. This could be serious."

"...I sometimes wonder why I married you.'

* * *

"This is a horrible idea Hau," Lillie muttered, as she followed her husband through the dark forest and gripped the spear he regularly used.

"We could be saving a god and lives!" he insisted, as he examined the sharp blade at the end of a scythe that once belonged to his grandfather, the previous village chief.

"Or getting ourselves killed!"

Hau's Raichu cried in agreement.

"Looks like we're next to the swamp now," he remarked, then examined the pitch black marshes. His face then contorted into a questioning expression when his eyes caught the sight of thorny vines growing out of the water, seemingly to be like a cover over a statue of a human. "That looks strange." He turned to his Raichu, and said, "Raichu, can you give us a lift?"

The Raichu nodded reluctantly, then lift both of them using his psychic powers while he hop onto his tail. All of them levitated towards the "statue", but then a pair of black Houndoom-like spirits materialized next to it, snarling at them. All three mortals could feel eyes of the beasts' allies boring into their souls in the darkness, but Hau quickly recovered from his fear to order his Pokemon.

"Raichu! Use Flash!" he cried. The Pokemon then glowed with bright light, stunning the spirits for a bit. The man then slashed the edge on to the brambles across the upper part of the "face" and lift it up the clawed vines with the tip, revealing a glowing woman staring at him with her gray eyes, surrounded by scratches covered with crimson blood.

"Wha-"

Lillie was cut off by the beasts growling at the white light radiating from the woman's head, but didn't retreat. Hau quickly cut off the brambles from under her eyes to her legs, then removed the vines through the scratch he made through the plants, freeing the woman from her snares and scaring away the beasts with her light.

"Thank you," she said, as she brushed off the blood splattered on her skin. "But I still have my feet stuck in the swamp."

Hau cut through the enchanted mud trapping the woman's bare feet. "You can try getting out right now."

The woman levitated out off the ground, then breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the man. "Thank you very much for saving me. What do you want? I swear on Manaphy's good heart that I will give it to you."

"Oh nothing!" Hau said, then smiled. "We can just teleport home!"

Lillie then bowed to the god, and said, "I'm sorry for not helping you earlier Lunala. I was trying to get home safely, since I had no Pokemon or weapon on hand. Do you forgive me?"

"It's fine," Lunala shrugged and waved her hand as if dismissing it. "You had no weapon or Pokemon. But I have to get to my duty soon. May you and your husband be blessed by Xerneas."

She then turned into her true Pokemon form and flew into the night, where she brought the moon to the sky as she always had done. But since then, she had made note to have the moon would always shine brighter in the swamplands, scaring the beasts to hide and never come out to harm anyone again.


End file.
